Its all over
by arrowtwilight
Summary: Bellas bitten by victoria after edward leaves she loses her memories and lives with other vampires but what happens when the cullens see her again twelve years later?
1. Chapter 1

Okay okay I now I should be working on Runaway love right now but you see my computers broken and all the other chapter were on it also I got thisidead in my head so I'm writing it x3 oh and Luke and everydody Rave molly Daniel there punk yeh i know a punk family of vampires awsome huh? xx(I'm on my laptop right now sooooooooooo oh and sorrry about all the spelling errors theres no spellchack on this thing XX

**Bella (POV)**

I kept on running hoping that I would wakeup and see that this was just a dream hoping that I would wake and see Edward smiling at me, knowing that he would never leave me but the reality was he just had.

I was still running when I felt my foot catch on something I fell over onto the ground, I didn't look to see what it was that I had tripped on I just layed there moitionless. I was still laying on the ground when I heard a noise behind me and a smug like voice.

"Aww is little Bella hurt?" Victiorias voice came. I didn't say anything, I didn't do anything.

"Well your little edward isn't around to save you this time." She grabbed my neck and bit down I didn't even have time to blink before I started screaming the pain I felt was unbearable I felt victoria being pulled of off me _"Did Edward come back?"_ I thought asI layed there still screaming.

_"Edward,Edward."_ I thought over and over again. I wanted to forget Edward, forget all of the Cullens, forget my life.I felt myself falling asleep when I heard voices around me _"Is it the Cullens?"_ I thought _"But who are the Cullens?"_ My memories were slowley slipping away as I fell asleep.

**Luke (POV)**

"Nuh uh." Molly argued

"Yeah hu." I argued back

"Luke it is not possible for a human to recite the alphebet backwards in under one minute!"

"And I say that it is!"

"Its impossible!" She said shaking her head.

"No its not!"

"Fine we'll ask Daniel then!" She snapped

"Why?" I asked "He's your husband so of course he'll agree with you!"

"Exactly." She said smugley sticking her tongue out.

I was about to say something when I heard screaming in the distance.

"What was that?" Molly said

"I don't know but lets go see."

"But Daniel hasn't gotten back from hunting yet."Molly said

"He always takes to long to hunt I'm going to see what it is you stay here." I instructed as I ran off in the direction of the noise. I kept on running until I found out what the cause of all the screaming was. I saw a girl lieing on the ground screaming I knew what was wrong I went over and looked her neck I saw two marks in them she had been bitten. I carefully picked her up and ran back to were molly was waiting.

"There you are Luke , Daniel and I have been wai." She stopped

"I found her in the woods ,shes been bitten." I said

"We should take her to see Rave ." Daniel said

I nodded and we started running back to our house. It took only a few seconds Molly opened the door and I walked in to the living room and set the girl down on the couch she had fallen asleep by now.

"RAVE, RAVE, RAVE, RAVE, RAAAAAAVVVVVVEEEEEE!!!!!"Molly yelled over and over again.

"SHUTUP I'M COMING!" Rave yelled back. Rave walked in his black and blond hair messed up from whatever he was doing.

"Whatsup?" He asked

"Luke found this girl in the forest and shes been bitten by some vampire and we have to help her and and and." Molly stammered

"Okay, okay slow down." Rave sighed he walked over to the couch and looked at the girl "Well I can't do anything until she wakes up or the transformation is complete."

We all nodded I sat down in my chair and waited I was curious about this girl there were a bunch of questions I wanted to ask.

**Bella(POV 3 days later)**

I woke up it was silent I didn't know were I was or who I was. I opened my eyes and sat up I looked around the room curiosley until my eys came to three figures staring at me . One of them, a boy, had black hair with pink highlights in it that came over his right eye the one eye I could see was red he looked about seventeen. There was a girl standing next to him she was shorter then him she had short black hair that also had pink highlights in it she had a type of yellowish eyes she looked fifteen and the last one, another boy, had blond hair that came over his right eye he also had the strange color eyes that the girl had he looked to be about between seventeen and eighteen. The girl was the first one to speak or yell really.

"RAVEEEEEEE SHES AWAKE!!!" She yelled in a cheery , annoying , high voice.

"I HEARD YOU!" an older voice yelled back a man walked into the room he looked to be in his twenties he had dirty blond hair with black highlights in them and the same odd yellowish eyes. He walked over to me and looked at me for a minute.

"Whats your name?" He asked me.

"I'm," I stopped I wasn't sure what my name was "I'm not sure , actually."

He nodded " And do you remeber anything before now?" he asked

_"What is this some kind of test? see if the random girl remebers anything and win a prize."_ I thought to myself.

"No." I answered kind of annoyed.

"So you don't remeber anything?!" the blond haired boy asked kind of shocked but it was cute how he said it.

"Nope," I answered "What is this twentie questions?"

" I like her," the black haired guy said " She just guessed the number of Lukes IQ."

The blond haired guy whos name I now presumed was Luke stared back at the black haired guy.

"Its not twentie!" He yelled at him. " Its higher then that." he turned to look back at me then.

The black and blond haired guy coughed then.

"Anyway I'm Rave and these delightful creatures are my children Daniel," He said pointing to the black haired guy " Molly," He pointed to the girl "And Luke ." He pointed to the blond haired guy.

"But now heres another question." He said "Do you know what you are?"

I stared at him "Dead?" I guessed. The girl put her hands over her mouth to keep from laughing.

"Kinda," Rave said "Your a vampire."

I stared at him again " Okay?"

"You mean your not freaked out?" Luke asked

"I don't remeber anything not even my name so I'll take anything." I said nonchalantly

"Then we can be best friends!" He said running over and hugging me.

" Yeah , yeah sure just let go of me." I said

He let go of me " Sorry." He said with a I'm in trouble aren't I smile It was cute, I liked Luke.

"You'll need a name," Molly said "What about Olivia?" She said in sophisticated voice.

"Um , sorry but no." I answered that name wasn't a name I liked for some reason.

"How about," Luke scratched his head "Tally."

"I like that name." I said

"Okay Tally it is!" He said excited.

"Okay Tally," molly said "If your going to stay with us then we need to take you shopping!"

I cringed at that word "I think I hate shopping."


	2. Over and Over

_12 years later_

**Tally/(BellaPOV)**

"Luke you know I hate going with you on your 'showing of my new car' drives." I sighed

"Speak for yourself." Daniel and Molly said at the same time I turned to the back seat and glared at them.

"Awww come on I want to show it off its my number two!" He smiled

"Whos your number one?" I asked him

"You." he said as he leaned over and kissed my cheek Luke and I had been going out for awhile we were still just boyfriend and girlfriend and I liked it that way.

Luke went around the corner and came behind this jeep it had one of the places were you put spare tires on the back of it and on it it said '_Jasper Jeep' "Jasper, Jasper,"_ I thought _'Why does that name sound formiliar?"_ I shrugged it off and just stared out the window.

"Okay lets see how fast this thing can go." luke smiled.

"Oh, no hold on for your life." Molly said grabbing the bar on the car door,She didn't like going fast at all it was actually kind of funny.

Luke excelerated until we past the jeep and went down this road that had twist and turns in it. Finally Luke started slowing down.

"Lets do that again!" I yelled

"No, Way." Molly said looking even more pale.

I started laughing until I noticed the car speeding behind us it was that same Jeep speeding to catch up when it passed us it was silent until we all busted out laughing.

"O My gosh what a loser!"Daniel said

"Really!' Luke added

We were still laughing when the Jeep swereved to the right as we passed it I stuck my tongue out and pulled some of the skin under my eye down.

"Thats my Tally!' Luke laughed I smiled at him.

Luke pulled up into the drive way, we all got out and ran inside.

"RAVE!" Molly yelled. "RAVE, RAVE,RAVE!!!"

"WHAT!" Rave yelled back as he entered the room I knew he had just gotten back from work by the fact he was still in his doctors uniform.

"Hi." Molly said she giggled and ran out of the room with Daniel behind her.

"I swear one day I'm going to set her on fire." Rave muttered

"So whats new?" Luke asked.

"Theres a new doctor at the hospital I work at." He said as he sat down."He's a vampire too he has a large family so for us all to get acquainted i invited them all over.

"Really?" Luke said he put his hand around my waist and pulled me close to him.

"Yes, hes hoping that one of his sons will come home for this event.

"Sons?" Luke asked tense

Rave sighed "Don't worry Luke all of them are married and one of them apperently doesn't and will never date."

Luke relaxed "Thats good , " He said releved "So whats his name?"

"Dr.Carlisle Cullen." Rave answered

"That name," I whispered "It sounds familiar."

"Tally?" Rave said

"I need my scketch book." I said quickly

Luke grabbed it out of my messenger bag and put it in front of me I took the pencil that I had stuck in it out and started drawing , this wasn't unuasual sometimes I would draw pictures that apperently had to do with my past I didn't have any control over it and sometimes random things triggered it.

When I was done I stared at the picture infront of me. It was me or me when I was human it looked like I was running through the woods.

"What is it this time?" Luke asked looking over my shoulder at the picture.

"I'm not sure doesn't really make sence." I muttered I closed the book and stuffed it back into my messenger bag.

"So anyway when are the other vampires coming over?" I asked Rave

"Tommorrow."

"Good a saturday," Luke said "That way I won't have a bad day at school and then come home to three other guys hitting on my girlfriend." He said tragically pretending to faint.

I kicked him "Shutup you drama queen." I muttered

"Did you just call me a girl?" Luke asked

"Well Rave doesn't pretend to faint."

Rave chuckled

Luke glared at him and then picked me up, he threw me over his shoulder and started to walk out of the room.

"What are you doing?" I asked trying to make him let go of me.

"That was mean so you need to be punished."

"Your not going to make me listen to the britney spears again are you?!" I asked terrified one time he made me listen to her fore three hours

"Maybe." He smirked

"Oh, God no no no no no no no no no no no no no nooo,"I screamed "NOT AGAIN!"

**Alice(POV)**

I stared at my cellphone Carlisle wanted me to call Edward to maybe presuade him to come home just for tommorrow.

I flipped the phone open and started dialing the number I put the phone up to my ear and waited as the phone rang I thought to myself whether I should tell him that I think I saw Bella today only she was a vampire _"No,no Alice it was probably just your eyes playing tricks on you again."_ so I decided against .

"What do you want Alice?" Edwards voice came on the phone.

"Edward, Carlisle wants you to come just for tommorrow where meeting a family of other vampires and he wants you there."

He was silent.

"Edward?" I stuttered

"Fine I'll be there soon." He hung up then, I sighed and put my cell phone away.

I wish Bella was here.

**Tally/(BellaPOV)**

_The next day_

"Hmmmm what should I wear?" I said as I looked around my closet

"You shouldn't even go down there ya know we could just stay up here all day and listen to music and throw stuff at them as they leave." Luke said he was laying on my bed half of him hanging off.

"As tempting as that sounds I think I'll pass I've never met other vampires before." I answered as I picked up my black shirt that said '_Three Days Grace'_ and then had thorns and leaves around the name I then grabbed a pair of blue jeans that said '_Skater_' on the right leg I quickly changed and tied my straighter then paper hair , as Molly liked to call it, back with a black ribbon .I had just gotten orange and blondish white highlights in it so I liked how it looked I then grabbed my black knit cap I guess it was called and put it on.

"If your going looking like that, then thy'll be all over you!" Luke said pretending to be horrified.

"There probably not skater punks or whatever we are." I sighed

"So?" He said

I sighed I heard a car pull up in the driveway and I ran to the window I looked out the window at the vampires getting out of two cars.

There hear I said excitally I noticed that the all looked familiar especially the bronze haird one he seemed depressed about something i shrugged it off and grabbed Lukes hand running down the stairs quickly.

"This is my son Daniel and my Daughter Molly," I heard Rave's voice say "The other two which I presume are the ones coming down the stairs are."

I cut Rave off quickly "I'm Tally and this is Luke!" I said as I ran into the room.

They all stared at me but the other vampire stared at me like I was an alien.

_'Oh, crap.'_ I thought

"Um sorry." I gulped rubbing the back of my head

They were still staring at me like I was mutant when the smallest one a girl with black hair spoke.

"B-Bella?" She stuttered

"What?" I asked "Never heard of her."

They still stared at me but the stare that really made me want to run out of the room was the one coming from the Bronze haired guy.

"Sorry but my names not Bella , Alice." I said I put my hand over my mouth why had I justcalled her Alice? that just came out.

"Thats my name." the girl said.


	3. CrushCrushCrush

**Tally/(BellaPOV)**

"Really?" I said a bit shocked that I had called her by name.

"Tallys really good at guessing names." Luke quickly muttered I could hear the annoyance and anger in his voice

"Tally, Luke Why don't you two go ride your skateboards for awhile." Rave said I knew what he ment

"C'mon Luke." I said as I grabbed his hand when I did I could of sworn I heard the bronze haired one growl.

"I'm watching all of you leave Tally alone." Luke said as I dragged him out the door

"C'mon Luke." I said through my teeth.I had him half way out the door but he wasn't giving up.

"Especially you pretty boy." He said pointing at the guy with bronze hair "Come near my Tally and I'll kick your ass!"

"C'MON LUKE!" I yelled finally pulling him through the door I shut it quickly and turned to Luke.

"What was that all about you spaz!" I asked him

"That? That was about nothing I just set some ground rules." He answered and started walking towards the skate ramp.

I stared at him and then ran to catch up with him.

We got to the skate ramp that was built almost right infront of our house.

"I wonder," Luke started as he climbed up the ladder to get up to the ramp " If I intentially fall off my skateboard and send it flying if I can crash it through that Shiny little Volvo right there."

I followed his gaze to see the Volvo he was staring at.

"Probably but don't try anything." I said as I threw him his skateboard.

"Okay, okay but atleast turn some music on." He grumbled

I sighed and went over to the sterio system next to the ramp.

"What do you want me to play?" I yelled up at him

"Anything." he yelled back.

I looked at the Cd's and put in one that had different songs on them the first song that came on was 'Animal I have become.' by Three Days Grace.

"Awsome!" Luke yelled he got on his skateboard and started skating on the ramp I took the ribbon out of my hair and tied it around my wrist , I then climbed up the ladder and started skateing on the ramp.It was thirty minutes later when I heard the front door open and the other vampires walk out I decided to ignore them of course when the next song came on they looked over at the ramp and at Luke and I.

_"Darn you Sum 41"_ I thought to myself the song Over my head just came on and of course the speakers made it louder then necassary. Even though they were now staring at me and Luke I still decided to ignore them.I went back to skateboarding and decided to show off a little bit I strarted down the ramp and then came up to the other side I quickly grabbed the side and pushed myself up until I was upside down I used my other hand to grab onto my skateboard I stayed like that for a few seconds. I then pushed off and went back down the ramp and up to the other side I jumped off as I went up and landed on the side.

"How was that? " I asked Luke as I climbed down the ladder.

"Your getting better Tal!" He smiled , I smiled back and looked back over at the other vampires, only two of them were still staring at me it was the black haired girl and the bronze haired guy okay they were seriously getting on my nerves with all the staring maybe I just looked like the person they were looking for but this was still annoying.

"What the hell are you staring at?!" I yelled over at them they were shocked at what I just did they stared at me not saying anything I knew they didn't know what to say.

"Whatever!" I yelled ,I grabbed Lukes hand and walked back into the house.

"Whats there problem?" I muttered to myself as I slammed the door behind me.

"What was that all about , Rave?" Luke asked him

"They said that they knew Tally when she was human," Rave started " She ,apperently, was in love with Carlisle's son Edward."

"Which one was Edward?" I asked

"The one that Luke decided to yell at."

I stared at him "I Think I just look like whoever there looking for."

"I Hope your not the person there looking for!" Luke yelled

"Okay,okay you two calm down and go rest for awhile ." Rave said

We both nodded and I ran up to my room with Luke behind me I ran inside of it and Luke followed.

The next day passed slowly it was a Sunday and there was nothing to do so Luke and I just layed around all day and talked.Finally my alarm clock went of I turned it off and got up off my bed.

"I have to get ready now so leave." I said pointing toward the door.

"Why?" Luke whined

"Because I said so."

"OKay fine but just remeber I know were you live." He whispered in a I think supposed to be scary voice.

"Whatever now get out."

He frowned and left the room.I went over to my closet and looked around I pulled my favorite black T-shirt on it it said_ "Love me Hate me Beat Me Save Me'_ I then pulled out a pair of blue jeans that had a bunch of random drawings all over them I quickly changed and brushed my hair I picked up my black ribbon and tied it around wrist I looked at myself in the mirror ad then ran out of my room I ran downstairs and walked into the Living room were Rave and Luke were watching and yelling at the TV.

"COME ON DORA THE BANNANA TREE IS RIGHT BEHIND YOU!" Luke yelled

"AND YOU CALL YOUR SELF AN EXPLORA?!" Rave yelled then it was funny really Rave always thought since he was the oldest he had to get a job and had to be mature but really he wasn't mature at all. he was kinda like Luke.

"Okay can we go now?" I said starteling both of them.

"Yeah sure ," Luke started "I'd rather listen to Mrs.Camebridge talk all day then lose my voice to this TV."

I laughed

"Wheres Daniel and Molly ?"

"There already in the car," Luke said "Lets go."

I grabbed my messenger bag and ran out to the car with him. I got into the passengers seat and Luke got into the drivers side.

"It's about time you got here." Molly said

"Okay, lets go show off my new car." Luke smiled He started the car and drove out of the driveway the whole way to school Molly and Luke argued on who would win in supreme combat Barney or the teletubbies.

"Hey guys shutup for a minute," I turned up the volume on the Radio "This is my favorite song." We had just turned into the school parking lot when it started playing so I had an idea,

The person had just started singing when I got out of the car Luke turned up the volume and got too.

**"I got a lot to say to you , yeah I got alot to say I notice your eyes are always blue to me keeping them here it makes no scence at all."**

I jumped up on the back of the car and started singing along with the song.

**"They taped over your mouth scribbled out the truth with there lies your little spies.**

**(Crush Crush Crush)**

**Two , Three , Four!** Luke was singing the Two ,Three , Four part by now everybody in the parking lot were staring.

**"Nothing compares to a quit evening alone just the one to that never happens I must be dreaming again lets by more then this."**

**"If you want to play it like a game well come on come on lets play cause I'd rather spend my life pretending then have to forget you for one whole minute."**

I was dancing to it by now well more like walking around and clapping my hands.

**"They taped over your mouth scribbled out the truth with there lies your little spies , they taped over your mouth scribbled out the truth with there lies your little spies." **

**(Crush Crush Crush Crush Crush)**

**"Two, Three ,Four!"**

**"Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone Just the one who I was counting on that never happens I guess I'm dreaming again Lets be more then this now."**

**"Rock and Roll baby Don't you know that were all alone now I need something to sing about Rock and Roll hunny don't you know , baby, that were all alone now I need something to sing about Rock and Roll hey don't you know baby that were all alone now? Give me something to sing about!**

**"Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone Just the two of us whos counting on that never happened I must be dreaming again lets be more then more then this!"**

The song ended then Luke put out his hand I took it and jumped down from the car.

"No fair Tally you didn't tell me you were going to do that!" Molly whined

"I'll tell you next time." I smiled but my fun was spoiled when Luke taped me on the shoulder.

"Tally," He whispered " The Cullens are here."

I turned around to have my eyes meet with Edwards I looked at all the other Cullens.

"Is it to late to transfer?" I whispered in Lukes ear.

----------

yeah I got the dora the explora thing from Drake and Josh DONT KILL ME! xx


	4. Oh, School

**Tally/(BellaPOV)**

I grabbed Lukes hand and quickly walked inside the school, Luckily we got in before the bell rang.

"Class we have a new student." Mrs.camebridge said I wasn't really listening I was playing with the pencil on my desk.

"Tally," Lukes voice was the only one that could get throught to me when I was deep in thought or um er day dreaming "Tally!"

"What!?" I bit to loud I got up and stared right at him Luke looked at me and then nodded towards the front I looked to were he was nodding and realized what had happened the teacher had been talking to me.

"Miss Rosen," She said the irritation in her voice wasn't well hidden "Would you please show Mr.Cullen around."

I looked at who she was talking about, I stared right at Edward Cullen the exspression on his face was unreadable._"Hell no? No way? Why? yeah Tally go with why."_ I thought to myself.

"Why?" I asked as innocentlly as possible.

Mrs.Camebridge took in a deep breath " Because if you don't you'll be sent to the principals office and will be exspelled."

I thought to myself for a minute on the plus side if I do get exspelled I won't have to come back on the down side Rave won't be happy last time I got exspelled he grounded me for an entire year. You would have thought that that would be a short time for someone who lives forever but its not.

My hands tightened on the sides of my desk I was trying so hard not to throw it at her I clentched my teeth and smiled the best I could "I would love to show Mr.Cullen around." that was probably the hardest thing I ever had to say.

"Good now sit down."

I sat down trying to unclentch my teeth while Mrs.Camebridge started talking about something that was boring me. Finally the moment I had been dreading came the bell rang and everyone started to leave I tried to think positive thoughts_ "You haven't even talked to him yet Tally , maybe Alice or whatever her name is just got you confused with someone else maybe hes not even that bad."_

I walked outside the classroom to meet him _"Positive thoughts Tally positive positive POSITVE!"_ I screamed at myself in my mind.

"Hi," I said as I walked up to him.

"Hello Tally." He said.

"So you don't believe that I'm whats her name?" I asked

"Bella," He corrected me "No , I think that you look so much like her Alice just pressumed you were her."

I nodded I didn't really know what to say "So whats your next class?"

"Biology, I already know were it is though." As he said this he looked down at the ribbon on my wrist "Whats that?"

I looked at it "Its..I had it when I was found." I mutterd He stared at it for a few more minutes before his eyes widened like he recognized it from somewhere. The bell rang then.

"Crap." I muttered "Sorry I have to go." I quickly ran around him towards my next class art.

"Tally nice of you to join us." Mr.Ferel said he was cool and friendly not the really weird kind of friendly he was everybodys favorite teacher of course he was only twenty-five so he was closer to our age.

"Sorry." I Smiled "But I had to show around the new kid and we got lost and we had to fight off man eating lions!"

"Really? did you kill it?" He asked

"Yes it was big but I killed it."

"Well I brought a man eating lion into school today and I haven't seen it for awhile."

"But its a man eating lion so why didn't it eat you?

"Becasue I'm not human." He smiled

"Thats for sure." Someone in the class said everyone started laughing then.

"Okay, okay Tally sit down." Mr.Ferel laughed

I walked over and took my seat next to Luke.

"OKay , Class today I want you all to draw something that happened in your past, it can be anything from when you were a child or something that happened yesterday or even thirty seconds ago." He said

I got out my scketch book from my messnger bag and opened it up I thought about what to draw I could draw when Luke taught me how to skateboard or when I put gum in Mollys hair I was giggleing to myself when I felt dazed and I knew what was happening I felt my hand start to move it was only a minute when I come out of my trance I looked at the picture infront of me and put my hand over my mouth to stop from screaming, infront of me was a human bruised ,blooding, and beaten but what really scared me was that human was me.

"Tally Whats wrong?" Luke said concer in his voice.

I looked over at him and moved my scketch book towards him , he looked at the picture and his eyes widend in fear.

"Tally what?" He was cut off by the bell I closed the book , stuffed it into my messenger bag and ran off to my next class as quickly as possible.

The next classes passed slowly I wasn't bothered by any of the Cullens which was good but I wasn't exactly feeling easy when the bell rang for lunch I was feeling anxious like I wasn't going to see someone again or I was scared that they wouldn't be there.

"TALLY!!!!" Molly yelled as I entered the cafeteria, she ran up and hugged me as hard as possible "Luke told me what happened , what was that?, did you mean to draw it? is it serious?!"

"No, now let me go." I said , She let go and we walked over to our lunch table. I sat down next to Luke and sighed.

"Its okay Tal only two more classes." Luke said trying to cheer me up.

"Its not that Luke its,,,I'm bored!" I I banged my head on the table trying not to break it.

"Once again Tal only two more hours." Daniel said

I sighed.

"Tal , one of the Cullens is staring at you." Molly whispered.

I looked up to see the Cullens sitting alone all of them were looking away except for Alice she was the one staring at me but it didn't look like she was really staring her eyes made her looked dazed like she was daydreaming or something. I shrugged it off and went back to talking to my family.

The bell finally rang ending lunch , I said goodbye to Luke and Daniel then Molly and I went off to Social skills, I wasn't really sure if it was called social skills but Mr.Ferel tought it so it was good. I entered the room and took my seat , I stared at the desk for awhile until I heard the chair next to me slide out.

_'That desks always been empty.'_ I thought unless...

I looked up then to have my eyes meet with Edward Cullens , we stared at each other for a minute until he said something.

"Hello, Tally." He said

"Hello Edward," I started "So you have this class to?" I looked to the front of the room as I said this.

"Yes, Alice and I." He stated I nodded luckily class started then.

Mr.Ferel walked in with a box he set it on his desk and turned to us.

"Okay everyone calm down class has started," He said "Today," He started as he started writing on the board. " Your going to learn about each other." He stopped writing on the board and stepped aside for us to see what he had written. On the board were the words _'Prep, Punk, Loner, Nerd, Friendly.'._

"Tally," He said looking towards me "In one of these words describe Lizzie."

Lizzie was the queen bitch at this school she thought she was all that and wore ten pounds of makeup.

"Prep." I said without hesitation Mr.Ferel nodded

"Alice," He said turning towards her my guess was that she was in one of his classes "In one of these words describe Tally."

She hesitated for a minute "Friendly." She said I was satisfied with Friendly.

Mr.Ferel nodded

"Molly, in one word describe Edward."_ 'This will be interesting ."_ I thought

"Loner." Molly answered I wasn't expecting that.

"Simon, in one word describe Molly." Simon was Lizzies bestfriend and just as annoying she had this nasily voice that really annoyed you.

"Nerd." She started snort laughing.

"It takes one to know one!" Molly snapped at her.

"Okay you two calm down." Mr. Ferel said

He then walked up to the box on his desk and took out a camera "For the next week," He started "You will be paired up with someone , during this class hour you will go any where on campus and you will take one note card per day and everything on it you will do for example." He picked up a notecard "Ask them what there biggest secret is." He put it down " there name will be selected at random by you and next week on monday I will need a picture describing them and a notecard with what you realized about them for example you realized there a better friend then the ones you hang out with."

He took a hat and passed it around the left side of the class room the side I was sitting on. When it got to me I closed my eyes and put my hand in a grabbed a piece of paper and opened it "_this is not my day.'_ I thought as I looked at the name infront of me '_Edward Cullen_' was scrawled across the paper.

"Tally, congratulations," Mr.Ferel said "It should be fun getting to know Edward better since hes new."

_"Why me?"_ I thought _"It won't be that bad Tally I mean so far he seems cool."_

"It won't be that bad." I whispered.


	5. School assignments and flashbacks

okay heres the next chapter I know its taken me forever to update ... dont kill me! xx

**Tally/(BellaPOV)**

"You can get your cameras up here," Mr.Ferel said putting one down on his desk. I walked to the front and picked one up.

"Who'd you get Molly?" I asked her.

"I originaly got Simone," She said as she looked at the camera "But I switched with Tyler so now I have Alice."

"Why would Tyler want Simone?" I asked

"He didn't." She Smiled .

"Your horrible!"I snickered

She giggled and walked off to find Alice.

I sighed and walked out into the hallway,I turned to see Edward leaning against the wall.

"Ready?" He asked I nodded I wanted to get through this as fast as possible. I walked besides him out to the picnic tables and sat down.

"Whats the first question?" I asked trying not to make direct eye contact.

He looked at the notecard "What have you never told your best friend?"

I thought for a minute "That hes to clingy,you?"

"I don't really have a bestfriend." He said

"Okay then something you've never told one of your siblings."

"That she needs to get over it." He answered.

I nodded

"Next question," He said looking at the notecard "What is one thing you got away with?"

"I put gum in Mollys hair to get back at her for taking me shopping."

He chuckled "Sounds like Alice.

"What the gum or the shopping?" I asked

" shopping."

"No wonder she was so happy about getting Alice as her partner."I muttered.

He chuckled

"And you?" I smiled whiping the grin off of his face.

"I destroyed Emmetts car after he destroyed my piano I blamed Jasper." He admitted

I stared at him for a minute before I started laughing.

"Whats so funny?" He asked

"I'm not s-sure." I said I was laughing so hard I could barely speak "But that seems so funny to me."

by the time I was finished laughing the bell rang.

"Got to go see you tomorrow ." I said as I grabbed my messenger bag and ran off towards my last class , History.

Through the whole class I kept thinking to myself about what had happened in the past three days even if I didn't exactly like the way my past sounded if they knew anything about it I would like to know.

The bell rang , I quickly exited the class room and walked out to the car.

"TALLY,TALLY,TALLY!!!" I recognized Mollys loud voice as she ran up to me with Daniel following behind.

"What?" I asked

"What happened?"She asked in an excited tone.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what happened in social studies, or whatever its called." She said

"Nothing okay , please don't tell Luke." I begged

"Why?"

"Because he will over react and I'll never hear the end of it!"

"Okay, okay fine," Molly sighed

"That goes for you to Daniel." I turned to him

"I don't even know what you two are talking about." He replied

"Okay good."

"But don't forget Tally," Molly started "This is blackmail against you!"

"What no fair!" I yelled.

"Whats not fair?" Luke asked I turned around and came face to face with him.

"Where have you been?!" I asked

"No where," He said "Or maybe everywhere."

"Yeah ,yeah whatever can we go now?" I asked

"Yeah lets go." He said as he walked to the drivers side of the car.

We all got in and Luke started the car I stared out the window as he started backing out I turned my head alittle bit and saw all of the Cullens by there car, they were getting in except for Edward he was watching as we started driving out of the parking lot or more like watching me. I stared back at him until Luke pulled out onto the rode. I was still staring out the window when everything went black and a tall white house appered infront of me well it was actually to tall to be a house I looked around and saw it was surrounded by trees I didn't know what was going on so I walked up to the house and knocked on the door nobody answered so I opened the door I could hear voices coming from a room nearby as I started getting closer to the voices I noticed how familiar the place seemed like had been here so many times before.

I came to the room where the voices were coming from I looked inside it and saw eight figures in it they all had there backs turned to me. They were looking at someone who was opening something I walked alittle bit closer and recognized who it was instantly it was me , atleast when I was human, and the figures standing around me were the Cullens I watched as the human me started to open whatever it was she was opening but she instantly pulled her hand back and stared at her finger the next thing I knew the human me was on the other side of the room and Edward was infrotn of her holding back one of his siblings ,the guy blond, the other Cullens immediatly started pulling him out of the room.

"TALLY! TALLY!" I heard someone yell.

I snapped back to reality as the room faded away I opened my eyes to see Luke shaking me.

"Tally snap out of it!" He said

"What Luke I'm fine." I said with to much annoyance in my voice.

"Tally you've been out of it ever since we left school."

"Okay?" I said

"You should see Rave." Luke said as he got out of the car it took me a second to notice that we were home already.

I opened the car door and walked into the house behind Luke.


	6. Memories

**Tally/Bella(POV)**

I walked in behind Luke.

"RAVE!" He yelled.

"I'm coming." Rave yelled back he was in the living room in an instant.

"Whats wrong this time?" He asked

"Tally zoned out in the car like she was sleeping." Molly said walking into the room.

"Okay?" Rave said "What happened ,Tally?"

I hesitated but quickly explained what I saw to Rave.

When I was done Rave nodded and thought for a minute.

"I think you should stay home for awhile ,Tally ,if these blackouts keep happening but for know you should probably go to talk to the Cullens."

I opened my mouth to say something but luke cut me off.

"BY HERSELF? NO WAY!" Luke yelled.

"I didn't say she had to go by herself," Rave started "I just said she should probably talk to them."

I heard Luke grumble something to himself as he left the room.

"He's to protective." Molly said watching him leave the room .

I sighed "Molly could you distract Luke for awhile I think I want to go talk to the Cullens alone."

Molly nodded and left the room.

"I'll be back later." I said to Rave just as I was about to leave Molly came running back into the room and started yelling.

"ITS SNOWING ITS SNOWING ITS SNOWING!!!!!!"

"What?" I asked I opened the door and sure enough it was snowing.

"What the hell?" I said "It like what July?!"

"Actually Tally it December." Molly said coming to look out the door .

"Shows you how alert I am." I grumbled I stepped outside and looked up at the sky it was only lightly snowing but it was still snowing.

"Oh yeah were going to make snowangels and snowmen and have snowball fights and then when the snow gets really deep were gonna go to the top of the house and jump off of it and see who makes a deeper mark in the snow!" Molly yelled running around the yard.

I was about to say something when everything went black again this time I looked around and there were people all around me they were all staring at something I walked forward trying to get a better view of what they were staring at I passed a few of them untill I saw what everyone was staring at, right there only a few feet infront of me was me. Me as a human of course but still me. I turned my gaze to something else and saw something else a van hurdeling toward my human self I quickly looked back at myself and saw her staring at someone I stepped to the right and saw who she was staring at ,Edward Cullen.

"Tally! TALLY!" Someone screamed everything started fading away then , I opened my eyes Molly was shaking my arm.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

I didn't answer I ran past her and to my car I quickly got in and started it up I backed up out of the driveway and out onto the rode.I followd the directions Rave gave me to the Cullens when I was about halfway there I stopped at a red light I tapped my finger against the stering wheel when everything went dark again this time a bunch of trees appeared around me I turned around and saw my human self and Edward talking I was crying but I couldn't see the exspression on Edwards face I was woken up this time by car horns I opened my eyes and looked up to see that the light was green I started going again and in five minutes I was infront of there house.

I got out of the car and walked up to the house ,I took in a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Hello?" Alices voice came she opened the door and stared at me for a minute.

"Be- I mean Tally, what are you doing here?" She asked

"Oh um hi Alice." I said I hadn't thought of what to say. "I need to talk to everyone about something."

"Um yeah come in." She said I walked in and she directed me to the living room I sat down on the couch and waited for them.

I was so into thought that I didn't notice that any of them had entered untill I heard Alice cough I looked up and saw all of them sitting across from me.

"Well um Tally," She started "What did you want to talk about?"

I looked down at the floor.

"Today after school I saw something and I think it has something to do with my past.

None of them said anything.

"Do you remember the birthday party?"

I heard them all take in a deep breath.

"I don't remember much, but I think I get it," I started " The birthday party thats why you all left."

"You remember?" This came from Edward.

"Not enough." I said

There was a knock at the door and Alice jumped up to answer it.

"Hello?" I heard Alice say as she answered the door.

"Hi I'm here to get Tally." I heard Luke say


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay okay I need help now **

**I need help with the story plot okay you see I have 3 ideas**

**1.This is the orignial idea but Bella regains her memories and there are a few twists.**

**2. This idea is pretty much the biggest twist ever this is such a big twist that if you even attempted this twist you would brake your back XD anyway yeah this will extend the chapters and blah blah but honestly I don't want to do it I have wayyyyy to many ideas that are building up but its not what I want its what you guys want oh but even if you all do vote for the first one I'll still tell you what would of happened in the biggest twist one**

**3.I could disconntinue the story and we will never know what happens ...Just kidding!**


	8. Oh My Gosh

Woo new chapter also I would like to thank LadyFlame13 for helping me get through my writers block woo thanks and also in chapter 3 when it says she turns off her alarm clock well they werent sleeping she just said it so she would know what time to get ready so they wouldn't be late just clearing that up '

**Tally/'Bella(POV)**

"Luke!" I said standing up abruptly.

He passed Alice into the house and grabbed my hand.

"Come on Tals lets go." Luke said

"But I don't want to leave, not yet!" I said snatching my hand away

He stared at me for a minute until he decided to speak.

"Fine then I'm staying." He said.

"No,I want to do this alone!"

He stared at me.

"Please Luke?" I laced my fingers through his.

He stared at me for another minute before he sighed.

"Fine." he said ,he tilted my chin up and was about to give me a kiss on the cheek , when we both heard a low growl.

I looked and saw Edward quickly leave the room.

Luke also saw but looked back at me.

"I'll send Molly to get you in two hours ,okay?"

I nodded.

He quickly left.

"Edwards not going to be back for awhile." Alice sighed.

I sat back down and sighed.

"Well were to begin." Carlisle said.

--

"So thats why you guys left?"

They nodded.

"Thank you." I said I got up and looked at the clock.

_'Molly should be here soon.'_ I thought.

"Edward still won't come in." Alice sighed as she came in from the other room.

"Why don't I go talk to him?" I said.

"I think that would be a good idea." I nodded and walked out of the room to the room were I saw Edward walk into.

It wasn't that much of a room as it was kind of a balcony like thing. I saw him leaning on the railing ,he was looking out into the night.

"Hi." I said as I walked over to him and leaned on the railing next to him.

He stared at me then looked back out "Hey."

"Sooo your...um jealous?" I looked up at him.

He quickly looked at me "What?"

"Apperently ... we used to be...something?' I continued "But I'm a different person now, I'm not this Bella anymore ...I'm Tally." I sighed " And I don't think that Bella is ever coming back' I turned my attention back to the night "So I just think that you should...get over Bella."

"I mean we can still be friends, I quickly added "But I'm with Luke now so-." I was caught off by him gripping my chin and quickly turning my head so I could face him.

"I will never get over Bella." He said staring straight into my eyes ,I stared back and I felt something I wasn't sure what it was but I felt it. The next thing I knew his lips were against mine. I was shocked , my eyes widened and I wasn't sure what to do this felt right ,but it felt wrong , it was wrong ,it was wrong _, this was wrong_. But it wasn't.

"Talalalalalallyyyyy I'm here to get you c'mon Lukes getting-." I quickly pulled away and saw Molly staring at us with wide eyes I mean really wide.

"Oh. My. Gosh."

--


	9. Ok

remember i do not own twilight but if I did...I would be rich!! MAHAHAAHAHAAHAHAHAHAH...HAAAAA (coughs)

Enjoy the chapter.

**Tally/Bella (POV)**

"C'mon Tals." molly said she ran over and grabbed my hand and pulled me quickly top the front door.

"Bye!!"Molly yelled to them ,Molly was spazy but she was also well mannered. "Get in the car Tally." I did as told and got into the passengers seat. Molly started up the car and we were half way down the rode from their house when she stopped the car and turned the engine off.

It was silent.

"Oh My Gosh Tally what did you do!?" She almost screamed at me.

"Nothing, it wasn't my fault he took me off gaurd I didn't have time to think!"

"Oh'mygosh when Luke finds out hes gonna be so pissed." She said holding the sides of her head and obviously freaking out.

"Don't tell Luke!" I said snapping my heads toward her.

"Tally, you know I'm not good at keeping secrets!"

"You can keep the secret from today, you know the whole class thing!"

"Yeah but I'm black mailing you with that!"

"Then blackmail me with this!" I snapped.

She gapped at me.

"Tally you know I can't do that this is big! Luke will be so mad!"

"Please Molly? Please don't tell him please?"

She stared at me.

"If you keep this a secret I'll...do your homework for a month!" I said

"Homework doesn't bother me." She said leaning back on her seat.

"I'll do anything! Just please!" I begged.

"Fine' She sighed "But I have one question, did you like it?" She asked.

"What?"

"Did you like it when he kissed you?"

I hesitated.

"...no."

"TALLY!"

"I swear I didn't Molly ,please can we just go now?" I sighed.

She stared at me for another minute ,until she started up the car again and started driving.

--

"Tally!" Luke said as he ran out fo the house and to the car door, He swung it open and before I got completly out of the car he had me in a bear hug.

"How was it? They didn't do anything did they? If they hurt you I'm gonna-."

"Its okay Luke,' I said cutting him off " They didn't do anything we just talked."

He looked down at me.

"Did..he come back in?"

"No." I answered truthfully.

He stared at me then looked at Molly.

"What happened?" He asked her.

"N-nothing." She stuttered.

I stared at her.

"So you want me to tell him?" She said looking straight at me. _'What the hell Molly?!'_ I thought.

"Tell me what?" luke looked back at me.

"She wants me to tell you that...YOUR THE BEST BIG BROTHER EVER!" She ran over and hugged him then ran into the house.

"...shes such a spaz." Luke said as we started walking into the house.

"And Rave your the best Dad ever!" She was hugging Rave when we came in , who probably thought she had gone insane. " I promise I'm gonna get you all of the presents I never got you for Fathers day!"

"Molly, let go"

"Oh , just hold me." She said

"Molly!" Rave finally loosend her grip off of him and pushed her away.

"Damn it you kids will be the death of me." Rave said.

"I need Daniel!" Molly yelled running into another room.

"Whats her problem?" Rave asked brushing himself off.

Luke and I shrugged.

He sighed. " Well how was it?" He asked me.

"It was fine,' I said "Learned alot."

"Thats good." Rave said.

"Even though I've forgotten half of it." I sighed.

"mhmm." Rave mumbled "I still think you should stay home from school tomorrow."

I nodded "I need a day off anyway."

"I'll stay home with you." Luke said putting his arm around my waist.

I nodded.

Molly then ran into the room and attacked me in a hug.

"And Tally your the best sister ever!"

"Okay thats nice Molly please let go now." I said trying to get out of her grasp.

"But your my bestfriend-."

"Let go!" I was finally able to push her away.

"Molly, do I have to take you in for a brain scan again?"Rave said.

Her eyes widened.

"Nooooooooooooo." She ran out of the room again.

I sighed, the next thing I knew I felt myself being picked up and being slung over Lukes shoulder.

"C'mon Tals." He said.

"Were are we going?" I asked.

"We gotta go plan our day of fun for tomorrow!" He smiled.

"Oh, no."

--


	10. Oh crap

this is just to be safe but i do not own mickey mouse...or donald...or twilight...but i soooooo wish i did

**Tally/Bella (POV)**

"Byeeeee Tally!" Molly yelled as she ran to the car. " You and Luke have fun with whatever your doing today!" She got in the passengers side of Lukes car and She and Daniel drove away to school.

"Why do they have to take my car?" Luke whined standing besides me.

I shrugged "So what are we going to do today?" I asked him.

"Well,we can't go out and do anything so I was thinking we could just listen to music and maybe just watch some TV you know just chill today."

I nodded. "Okay."

--

(some time later)

**Mollys (POV)**

_'Damn I hate keeping secrets.'_ I thought to myself I really did my leg was twitching now ughhhh I hated this I NEEDED to tell someone.

"Molly." I quickly looked up at Mr.Ferel. " Were are Tally and Luke today? They weren't in art today."

"Oh,' I said " They got food poisoning well kinda ,like I think by the end of the day their stomachs will be on the outside you know like-."

"Okay, I think I got the mental image Molly." Mr.Ferel said.

My leg was still twiching I couldn't freakin take it any more.

"Hey Mr.F my dad , Rave, wanted me to call Luke and Tally around this time to make sure they were k may I be exscused to do that?" I asked.

"Um,yeah sure just hurry back.

"Kay, thanks." I got up and quickly ran out of the room. '_Omygosh who should I tell I gotta tell someone ...Daniel!"_

I quickly ran to Daniels class and knocked on the door.

"Hey I need to see Daniel for a minute." I said. The teacher nodded and Daniel got up from his seat and walked out into the hallway.

"Whatsup?" He said.

"Okay the other day you know when I went to get Tally well I went out to the balcony were they said she was and I saw her and that Edward dude kissing and I started freaking out and Tally told me not to tell anyone but you know I suck at keeping secrets and and and." I wasn't sure what else to say.

"Molly slow down!" Daniel said he put his hand on my head.

"You saw her and Edward kissing."

I nodded.

"And she told you not to tell Luke?"

I nodded again. He sighed.

"Well at the rate your going your going to spill it eventually." He said.

"So you think I should tell him?" I asked.

"Whatever you want to do Molly." He said, "We should go home schools almost over anyway."

I nodded and we left.

--

**Tally/Bella(POV)**

"Okay so what if Mickey mouse was really like...a fish I mean how would that affect his relationship with Donald you know the whole duck ,seagull thing he is." Luke asked , We were sprawled out on the couch watching whatever came on.

"I think Minnie would be a widow." I answered.

"So true." He sighed.

"So what do you want to do now?" I asked him.

He was about to respond when we heard the door open.

"Were homeeeeeeeeee." Molly said, I looked at the clock ...they were home early.

"Whatsup?" Luke asked as she and Daniel came in.

She froze.

"Uhhhhhhh nothin you know nothing yeah ,yeah,yup nothing at all." She said

_'Oh,no.'_ I thought.

"Molly, why are you being more of a spaz then usuall?" Luke asked her She just stood there.

_'No,don't you dare._ I mouthed to her.

"uhhhhhhhhhh." She paused then ran out of the room.

I gave a sigh of relief.

"Whats her problem?" Luke asked me.

I shrugged. All of a sudden Molly came running back into the room.

"I can't take it anymore!" She yelled.

"Molly ,don't!"

"I saw Tally and that Edward dude kissing and she told me not to tell you!!"

It was silent.

"Molly,' I whispered "I'm going to kill you!!" I quickly got up and started running towards her when I felt myself being pulled back, I turned around and saw Luke holding my arm.

"Tally...,' he said "What is she talking about?"

--

I know someone who can really not keep a secret like Molly but Mollys more spazy then him XD.


	11. argue

once again i do not own twilight and blah blah blah

**Tally/Bella(POV)**

"N-nothing Luke, Molly's just ...I don't know." I said I looked away from and looked back at Molly.

"I'm sorry Tally! I'm sorry." Molly apologized.

"Whatever." I said all of a sudden I felt myself being picked up and once again thrown over Luke's shoulder. He walked into the kitchen then sat me down in one of the chairs. I didn't look up at him even though I could feel him staring at me.

"...you kissed him?" He asked.

I nodded. "But I didn't want to he just surprised me I was telling him to get over Bella and then well..."

"Why didn't you tell me?!" He almost yelled , I winced.

"Because I didn't want you to get mad Luke I didn't want to have to go through this!"

"No , the real Tally would of tolled me ,not of kept it a secret or asked Molly ,of all people, to keep it a secret!" He said I could see the hurt look in his eyes.

"Unless...' He paused " You liked it."

My head snapped up so my eyes fully met his "No. I. Didn't. Like. It." I said.

"And how did I know that's not a lie?!" He snapped.

"Because I didn't lie to you Luke!" I yelled. "Okay , I was just scared I didn't know how you would of reacted!"

"I would of reacted by going down there and kicking his sorry ass!" We were yelling at each other now.

"Oh, yeah Luke like that would of solved anything!"

"Why are you defending him?!" His question caught me off guard.

"I'm not defending him! Okay, I just don't want any trouble." I said this whole conversation was really hurting me.

"Okay , fine whatever act like I'm the bad guy Tally but, from this moment on we are over!" He left then and I could hear him slaming his door upstairs.

I was shocked I didn't know what to say so I did the only thing I knew to do after a brake up , I fell to the floor and started crying well not actually crying I was dry sobbing. I hated this ,I hated Edward,I hated Molly ,I hated Luke. I hugged my knees and started sobbing harder.

"O'my gosh Tally I'm so sorry this is all my fault I'm sorry!" Molly said , she was standing infront of me she was about to bend down and hug me but I shoved her hand away.

"I hate you Molly!" I screamed at her "This is all your fault why couldn't you of kept you mouth shut?!"

"Tally I-."

"Just leave me alone!" I yelled at her. I could see the hurt and guilt in her eyes.

"I'm sorry." She whispered she left the kitchen.

"I'm home." Rave yelled I could hear him walk into the kitchen.

"Tally whats-."

"Don't." Molly cut him off I could hear her whisper everything to him ,when she was done I saw out of the corner of my eye Rave give me a sympathetic look. Then they walked out of the kitchen and I sat their continuing to sob.

--

awwwwwwwwww


	12. hunting

I do not own twilight wooooo

**Tally/Bella (POV)**

The next three days past by slowly , I refused to talk to Molly , Luke refused to talk to me acutally he refused to talk to anyone, even Rave. He just stayed up there in his room secluded from us all.

"You need to give him time." Rave had told me about ten times in the last few days. None of us had gone to school and I was glad , I didn't want to see any of the Cullens.

"Don't worry he'll get over it." he had also said but it didn't help. The only person I had been able to talk to was Daniel and he had actually helped alittle.

"Time to go hunting!" Rave said I got up from my place on the couch and grabbed my hoodie which was by the door.

"Daniel, can you go get Luke out of his room?" Rave asked him.He nodded and quickly went upstairs but I knew Luke wouldn't go quietly though.

"NO I'm not leaving!" We heard Luke yell.

"Dude, just swallow you pride ,get off you butt ,and go freakin hunting! it won't kill you to see Tally or the rest of the family for an hour!" Daniel yelled at him.

"NO!"

There was some noise upstairs then all of a sudden Luke came flying down the stairs and crashed at the bottom.

"Okay,I got him." Daniel said ,he was standing at the top of the stairs leaning on the railing.

Rave sighed and shook his head as Molly ran over to Luke.

"Are you okay?" She asked him he glared up at her then got up and grabbed his jacket from by the door.

"Come on." Rave sighed , he opened the door and we quickly followed him to his car.

"I'm sitting in the front." Luke muttered as we got to the car. I sighed and got in the back seat on the drivers side Daniel sat next to me while Molly sat on the other side of him.

I hated this , I hated that Luke was so mad at me I didn't want him to be. I took off my ipod and and put my headphones on and set it on the first song I saw._ 'I don't want to be in love'_ came on and I closed my eyes as we drove the rest of the way. I was listening to the song for the fithe time when I felt someone tap me on the shoulder , I took my headphones off and looked at Daniel.

"Were here." He said she he got out of the car.

I sighed and got out of the car. I looked and saw that Luke had already left.

"I'll go with Tally." Daniel said in an instant he was standing at my side I looked up at him with shock he always went with Molly, always.

"Okay,Molly I guess that means your coming with me." Rave said turning to her. She nodded and they took off.

I stood there next to Daniel for a minute before we finally took off.

"We'll meet here then start heading back okay?" He said I nodded and we wnet our seperate ways I found a bunch of deer in a clearing so I crouched down until one of them came closer by then a attacked it , snapped its neck,and sucked it dry.

I finished a few more deer buried there bodies then started running back to meet Daniel.

"Have fun?" He asked as I walked over to him.

I nodded and we started walking back.

"I have a question Daniel." I said to him as we were walking.

He looked at me.

"Why did you decide to come with me?" I asked him.

He stared at me for a minute. "Because ,Tally it looked like you needed a friend and I know Luke usually always goes hunting with you."

I stared at him " Thanks." I finally said.

"No problem Tally, you are my sister." He shrugged.

"Um...if you don't mind can I." I spread my arms out.

He stared at me for a minute and then knew what I ment ,He hugged me and I hugged back, I was glad Daniel was there. Finally we pulled apart and started walking back to meet everyone.

--

okay I have 2 ideas for the rest of the plot I just gotta think of them to see which one would be better


	13. Agreement

**gnbknmrbek?!?!!? UPDATING?! FINALLY?! WHAT?!?!**

Daniel sighed as he got in the car to drive everyone to school. Luke, still acting like the three year old everyone thought he was , sat in the back and farthest away from Tally.

"Damn....,' He thought as he started up the car, 'This is really pissing me off...'

The whole week had been the same thing day after day. Get ready,go to school, Luke would avoid Tally, Tally would avoid the Cullens, even going as far as to skip every class she had with them.

"Molly." Luke said turning his head to look at her. "What was our homework in english last night? I have to do it real fast beore class today or I'll get another detention."

"Pages twelve through twenty-five..." Tall said quietly from the front.

Luke said nothing and continued to look at Molly.

"Well?"

"OKAY!" Daniel quickly jerked the stearing wheel to the side , almost ramming the car into a sign by the side of the road. He opened the door and slammed it shut, walking around to Lukes side, he opened Luke's door and pulled him out.

"GET OUT!" He threw Luke out and then slammed the door shut. Luke fell to the ground in confused at what was going on. Daniel then walked to Tallys door and opened it up.

"You to ,Tally." He said, a confused expression came across her face ,but she did as he said, and when she was out he closed the door back.

"Both of you, settle this now." Daniel said

"Its none of your damn business ,Daniel!" Luke said as he got up off the ground. Daniel grabbed him by his shirt.

"The fact this is our family makes it my damn business! Now stop being a jackass and work this out with Tally!" He threw Luke back onto the ground and walked back to the car.

"Your going to just leave us here?!" Luke said getting up again. "Like, that matters! We can be at school in a second!"

"Yes," Daniel said as he got in the car and started it up again, he rolled down the window" But I have your car." And with that he drove off.

Luke stared after it for a second , before what had just happened finally sank in.

"DAMN HIM!" He yelled, he kicked the sign Daniel had almost ran into and it flew across the street.

"Luke!" Tally said, "Calm down..."

"Calm down?! Dont tell me to calm down!"

"I JUST DID, LUKE!" She yelled at him. He winced at the tone of her voice and stopped.

"will you just listen to me?! I've been trying to explain this to you all week! but no its all about ,Luke isn't it?! It doesn't madder how many time I say I'm sorry! Or how many times I try to explain what happened! But nooooo as long as Luke's angry,' She kicked him as she continued. "He has the right to be as much of an ass as possibly!"

He flinched. "Tally..."

"SHUTUP!" She contiued to yell. "You should know that I would never cheat on you ,Luke! And maybe if I knew you wouldn't freak out on me I would of told you what happened!"

"Tally..."

"YOUR JUST!...JUST!-" she was cut off by Luke hugging her.

"I'm sorry, Tally..." He said.

She hiccuped and began to dry sob again. "Luke....I would never....do that.."

"I know..." He said, "I'm sorry....your right...it just....made me so mad...and,' He sighed. "I guess I took it out on you...."

"Guess?"

He sighed. "Okay, I did, but I'm still sorry..."

"Its okay..." She sighed. "So....are we...back together now?"

"I dunno...,' Luke said. He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, like he had done so many times before. " I mean, Daniel stole my car and I just love that thing!"

"Lukeee!" She said hitting him in the back. He laughed and put her down.

"Fine, fine,' He said. "But if he does something like that again...Tally....tell me...kay?"

She smiled."Kay."

"ALRIGHT!" He said turning around. "To school we go!"

"BUT LUKE!"

"WHAT!"

"Schools the other way..."

-----------

Sorry I know, its been....a long time....a really long time and this chapter isnt written like the other ones.... sorry about that to ,but the other ones should be back to normal.


	14. EDITORS NOTE ( IMPORTANT)

**Hey guys, its arrowtwilight. Its been awhile I know, but I am back. I'm not really into twilight anymore, but I am willing to finish certain ones. As well there are some I want to put up for grabs and some I'm not sure if I should finish ( mainly because I havent updated since before the fourth twilight book and the movies) so uhm yeah! Just pm me what you think. Ones I'm thinking about finishing: It's all over, Freakshow Ones im not sure to finish: crashed. Ones I'm up to giveing up to someone else to finish: runeaway love**


End file.
